Katzchen
by Yelhsa D
Summary: Kurt and Kitty have a mild arguement. This is my normal batch of Kurtty Fluff so I hope you all aren't getting sick of it! R&R please!


Katzchen  
  
By: Yelhsa D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Why would anyone think I did? Anyhow, X-Men belong to Marvel, "I Am the Walrus" belongs to the Beatles, the song "Madeline" belongs to Hanson; I just changed Madeline to Katzchen so it would fit my story. I know all you Hanson hating people are wanting to flame me, but don't okay? I just got this demented idea about half an hour ago while playing the song on my guitar. This is my normal Kurtty fluff so it's all good right? Right? Of course I am. (Gosh I'm slightly conceited. Sorry, don't mean to be.)  
  
Summary: Sequel to "The Morning After". Kurt and Kitty fight on that "fateful Monday morning" and Kurt attempts to apologize in a creative way. (Yes it's so cheesy that it's a slab of cheese, but oh well.)  
  
  
  
Monday morning came early to the X-Mansion. Kitty Pryde awoke at the sound of her alarm clock screaming for her to get her butt out of bed. "I don't want to go to school..." Kitty mumbled into her pillow. "I want to go back to that good dream I was having." She said thinking back to that dream with her Fuzzy Elf in it. She smiled pleasantly at the dream then got out of bed. Kitty began fixing her hair, laughing at the muffled sound of Kurt singing, "I Am the Walrus" in the shower.   
  
"I am the eggman, Zey are the eggmen, I am the walrus goo goo g'joob." Kurt sang in his thick German accent. Kitty giggled and got ready for school.   
  
Kitty was already downstairs and pouring herself a bowl of cereal when Kurt BAMFed himself downstairs into his seat, hair still wet and in his true form. "I enjoyed your serenade this morning." Kitty giggled.  
  
"Glad you liked my rendition of 'I Am the Walrus'. Tomorrow's selection will be 'The Yellow Submarine'." Kurt said grinning a sweet grin at her. Kurt poured himself some cereal, ate, and BAMFed back up to his room to finish getting ready for school. Kitty walked back up to her room as well to finish getting ready. She was listening to one of her older CDs, Middle of Nowhere by Hanson. The song "Madeline" was on. Humming along with the music she gathered up her books and stuffed them into her bag. She then ran down the hall to get her Fuzzy Elf.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"I hate Mondays." Complained Evan as Scott pulled into the school's parking lot. "My teachers always seem to have pop quizzes on Mondays."   
  
"Well, if they always have them on Mondays I guess you should know when to study." Rogue said laughing at him as they began to walk towards the school.   
  
"That's not funny." Evan said causing everyone to laugh at him. Off the group went into the school, unaware of what would happen next.  
  
Kurt was walking Kitty to her 1st period class. He had his arm around her shoulders waving at people he knew as they past him when someone behind him gave him a shove, knocking him down.   
  
"Ack! Who did that!!??!!" Kurt yelled turning to see who it was. It was Lance. Lance had liked Kitty for a while and was immensely jealous of Kurt. "What was that for man?" Kurt said getting to his feet.   
  
"Nothing that wasn't deserved." Lance shot back.  
  
"Hey man, I didn't do anything to you. I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said fists clenched.   
  
"Stop it the both of you!" Kitty shouted jumping in between the both of them. "Lance, get over yourself, you never had me. Kurt, let's just go to class and forget about this." Taking his hand, she led him away from the battle.  
  
"This isn't over Kurt. I'll get you later when she's not around to fight your battles." Lance shouted as the two walked off.   
  
"Kitty, why did you tell Lance he never had you?" Kurt asked halfway down the hall. He had a look of worry on his face.   
  
"Well, a few days before I moved here Lance saw me accidentally phase through something during gym class. It scared me because I didn't know what I had done. He showed me what he could do and for the first time in a good long while, I didn't feel alone. I guess during that time he got the idea that I liked him, but I never did. He tried to get me to steal the answers to the midterm tests and when I refused he basically dropped the building on me. " She said leaning against the wall next to her class. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. He tried to hurt me and I don't want to see a building or anything else fall on your cute little head." Kitty said cupping his furry chin in her hand.   
  
"I love you Fuzzy." Kitty said kissing his nose as the warning bell rang.   
  
"I love you too, Katzchen." Kurt said turning to go to his class. He had a small grin on his face. "Lance you have not seen the last of Kurt Wagner." Kurt thought.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The first few periods past by quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Kurt took his seat next to Kitty and placed his full tray on the table. "I will never understand how one person can eat that much." Kitty said laughing at him. Kurt just smiled and dove into his lunch.  
  
"I hate that guy!" Lance commented to Pietro, Todd, and Fred as he looked over at the X-Men's table.   
  
"Which one, Summers, Daniels, or Wagner?" Pietro asked. "I'm not fond of anyone of them, especially not Daniels."   
  
"I don't like Summers myself." Fred commented still hating him for coming to Jean's rescue.   
  
"Wagner you idiots! He's got Kitty and I don't!" Lance said angrily pounding his fist on the table.   
  
"Is that all? Jean and even that goth girl Rouge are better than her! Kitty is just so, so Kitty!" Fred commented surprised at Lance's choice.   
  
"Are you mocking me Blob!?!!!" Lance shouted angrily getting up from his seat and leaning over the table into Fred's face.   
  
"No, I'm just saying." Fred replied.   
  
"Good. Just keep your opinions to yourself next time." Lance said turning his attention to the rest of the group. "I'll get him later. You'll see."   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kitty was waiting for Kurt at his locker after school. "Hurry up Kurt or Scott is going to leave us to walk home." Kitty said leaning against the lockers.   
  
"You go ahead Katzchen. I'll be along in a minute." Kurt said throwing his books into his locker. She waved goodbye and walked down the stairs to the parking lot. "Now to find Lance." Kurt thought slamming the locker shut. He started to walk down the hall when someone from behind him tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt turned a received a punch in the nose.   
  
"Take that Fuzzball!" Lance said with a laugh and was then knocked down by 125 pounds of rushing blue fur.   
  
"No, you take that, Rock Tumbler!" Kurt said looking down at his assailant. Lance got up took another swing at Kurt. He missed and Kurt connected with Lance's face. The two continued fighting until someone came up the stairs. It was Scott.  
  
"Kurt, just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Scott said putting himself between Kurt and Lance.   
  
"Taking care of unfinished business." Kurt said rubbing his nose.   
  
"Well you better quit it. We don't need a fight on our hands. Now let's go. You get out of here Lance before I see red." Scott said sternly. Lance took off and Scott marched Kurt downstairs to the car chewing him out the whole way there.   
  
"Kurt what you didn't do what I think you did. Did you?" Kitty asked as Kurt sat down next to her in the backseat.   
  
"Yeah I did. Lance got the snot knocked out of him too." Kurt said arms crossed and looking straight ahead.   
  
"I told you not to go after him. He..." Kurt interrupted her.   
  
"I didn't! He came after me! What else was I supposed to do but fight back?!!" Kurt shot back mad now. Scott pulled into the driveway of the X-Mansion. The group got out and watched the two argue.   
  
"Do you think we should stop them?" Scott whispered to Jean while Evan and Rogue looked on, stunned at the outburst of the two calmest members of the team.   
  
"I think it's best if we stay out of this. We don't want the whole team mad at each other." She whispered back. The team minus Kurt and Kitty walked back into the mansion.   
  
"You shouldn't have fought back! You should have just walked off!" Kitty yelled.   
  
"You mean I should have done this?!!" With that Kurt BAMFed out of sight. Kitty still mad, tears running down her face ran into the mansion slamming the door behind her.   
  
Kitty sat on her bed sobs racking her body. A familiar song was playing on her stereo.   
  
Out of my window, a memory  
I'm dieing inside   
I know the way it should be  
Even though it was right, in front of me  
It's something I just couldn't see yeah  
Your lonely face, your lonely eyes  
But this is something you can't disguise  
Was that just me, or did you feel it too?  
Because you know I'm in love with you  
  
Look at where we're going  
Tell me what can I say  
We're tracing our footsteps  
We're going the same way  
  
Madeline, here we go around again  
You know it, I know it  
Don't try to pretend  
You know it could be so much better than it's been  
Oh my, ohhhhhh  
Here we go round again  
  
Kurt sat in his room listening to the song through the wall. He could hear Kitty's sobs as well. "Why do I always have to screw things up?" Kurt thought out loud smacking himself in the face.   
  
I was empty inside  
But I just didn't know  
You were my 10,000 roses  
And I let you go  
Before I make the same mistake just hold me in your arms  
We belong you know it in your heart  
  
With a small BAMF, Kurt sat behind Kitty on her bed. She didn't notice him sitting behind her. He began to sing.  
  
You know where we're going  
No doubt in my mind  
Can't you see it's meant to be?  
Oh, oh, oh my  
  
He put his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his own. Smoothing her hair he kissed her forehead.  
  
Katzchen, here we go around again  
You know it, I know it  
Don't try to pretend  
You know it could be so much better than it's been  
Ohhhhh here we go round again.   
  
"I'm sorry Katzchen. I should have walked away from Lance, but not from you." Kurt said pulling her into his lap.   
  
"It's okay Kurt. I'm sorry too. I don't like it when we fight. You're very good at apologizing though." She said drying her eyes on Kurt's shirt. She hugged him, feeling complete in his arms.   
  
"I love you." Kurt said squeezing her.  
  
"I love you too, Fuzzy." Kitty said burying her face in his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.   
  
"Come on, let's go see a movie or something." Kurt said picking her up.   
  
"There's only one problem with that Fuzzy." Kitty said.  
  
"What would that be Katzchen?" Kurt said looking puzzled.   
  
"That." Kitty said pointing out the window. The sound of thunder and a flash of lightning told it all.   
  
"Well, how about in the rec. room then?" Kurt asked. Another flash of lightning left the mansion in the dark.   
  
"So much for that. Hey Ororo..." Kurt yelled into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Hahahahahaha!!! Fourth fanfic is done! *Does happy dance* Yeah!! Hope you enjoy it! R&R please because I didn't get too many on my first 3 and I need to know what you all think on all my stuff! Thanx!   
  
Yelhsa D  
  



End file.
